


same heart, but younger

by Ampaseh



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Названный — это твоё сердце в чужом теле. Получается, каждый лишь половина целого, но Альфред-то целый сам по себе, спасибо.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babushka_Ferguson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Ferguson/gifts).



Названный — это твоё сердце в чужом теле. Получается, каждый лишь половина целого, но Альфред-то целый сам по себе, спасибо. Да, дюймом выше локтя у него есть метка, браслет из строчных букв, только это даже не слова! Откуда ни начинай читать — чепуха: у с е ф а в и и и х а б. Что за человек так здоровается?

— Альфи, эй, Альфи! Соседи свинью режут, она визжит «в-и-и-и-х-а»! Беги спасай названную свою!

От насмешек он сбегает в армию. Набор букв может быть кодом, набор звуков может оказаться мычанием из-под кляпа. Альфред никому не признается, что ищет, но ведь названные всегда встречаются.

* * *

— Названные всегда встречаются, — Реджи поглаживает свою метку, где написано про яблочный сидр. — Значит, не сдохнем завтра. Выйду на пенсию, уеду в Вашингтон. Яблоневый сад и куча детишек. А ты на глухонемой женишься.  
— Жениться не обязательно.  
— Ты со своей что хочешь делай! А я женюсь.

Что хочешь делай, как же. Реджи его метку то кусает, то царапает. Вроде сам говорил, что ничего серьёзного у них, но делить Альфреда заранее ненавидит. Ножом бы с него чужие буквы срезал. Только зря: после пулевого ранения, поверх рубцовой ткани, снова проступает: а, б, у…  
— Жива ещё твоя полоумная, — ворчит Реджи. 

Иногда только то и поддерживает.

* * *

Иногда только то и поддерживает, что прежде, в минуты счастья, казалось нелепым.

После смерти родителей Брюс начинает ждать названную. Как сейчас говорят, соулмейта. Альфред то и дело застаёт его, разглядывающим свои руки (там метки появляются чаще всего), или даже нагишом перед зеркалом, соединяющим точки родинок в слова.

— Мастер Брюс, это так не работает, — предупреждает он.

Брюс смущается, однако не прекращает. И, осмелев, засыпает Альфреда вопросами: во сколько у тебя появилась метка? целиком? вы встретились? скоро?

Мальчик считает себя больше ничьим и жаждет снова стать чьим-то, это нормально. Это правильно.

«В четырнадцать». «Да». «Да». «Нет». 

С каждым ответом терпение Альфреда иссякает.

* * *

Терпение Альфреда иссякает, когда Брюс вместо «соулмейт» говорит «невеста».  
— Жениться не обязательно!  
— Но мама с папой…  
— Многие, да. Но не все. Если хотите знать… — Альфред замечает вдруг, что стопки документов на столе сливаются с бумажно-белым лицом Брюса. Заигравшийся в детектива ребёнок. Мало ест, плохо спит, живёт надеждой, отнимать её просто грешно. — Если хотите моего совета, думайте не о том, какие у жизни планы на вас, а о том, какие у вас планы на жизнь.

— Но это было похоже на любовь? — тихо спрашивает Брюс. — Когда вы встретились?  
— Это было похоже на то, что меня сбил поезд, — сознаётся Альфред. — Только не больно.

* * *

— Больно до сих пор? — уточняет Альфред, массируя колено как можно мягче. Брюс, прикусив губу, неохотно кивает. В свете ночника у него под глазами глубокие тени.  
— Может, это метка проявляется?  
— Да бога ради! Метка где? На мышце? На сухожилии? Вы не настолько особенный, мастер Би. Это обычные боли роста. Покажите, где ещё растереть.  
— Альфред… а терять соулмейта — больно?

«Больнее, чем сейчас? Больнее, чем родителей?»

— Можем мы поговорить о чём-то другом?! — рявкает Альфред.  
— Прости, — шепчет Брюс.  
— Вы выдержите, ясно? Всё с вами будет в порядке, — он понемногу утихает, переключаясь на второе колено. — Напридумывали себе всякого… Волноваться насчет метки будете, когда она появится.

* * *

Она появляется вдоль ключиц — Брюс действительно особенный. Впрочем, Альфред давно это знает. Первое время Брюс так часто любуется меткой, что его рубашки вечно расстегнуты на три, если не четыре пуговицы.

— Приведите себя в порядок, мастер Брюс, — устало просит Альфред.

Может, не любуется, а удостоверяется, что она не исчезла. Или же снова пытается её разгадать. Брюс явно разочарован, ведь там не «В Чайна-тауне можно точно такую же за пять баксов найти», но заинтригован ещё больше.

— Альфред, как считаешь, мне пора купить лошадь?  
— Я считаю, — запальчиво начинает Альфред и осекается. Погоня за миражом безопаснее погони за убийцами. — Я считаю, отличная идея, сэр.

* * *

— Отличная идея! — воодушевлённо говорит Томас.  
— Сэр, — Альфред, усмехаясь, пробует обращение на зуб.

Дворецкий. Прислуга. Чай подносить, двери открывать. Мирная жизнь, аллилуйя.

Он идёт знакомиться с хозяйкой, изысканной миссис Уэйн, но по лужайке носится девица, подвязавшая узлом подол ситцевого платья, а за ней гоняется ребёнок на палке-лошадке. У обоих кудрявые волосы ниже плеч. Хорошо хоть, Томми обмолвился про сына, с виду-то не поймешь.  
Малыш подлетает обнять отца, потом с любопытством смотрит на незнакомого дядю. 

— Как зовут вашу лошадь, сэр?  
— Бусефав! — гордо отвечает мальчик. — Иии-ха!

Контуженный, онемевший Альфред боится вздохнуть, пока его сердце пускается вскачь. Буквально, ведь названный — это и есть сердце.

**Author's Note:**

> За название спасибо Давиду Луизу: “[Are you different from your first spell at Chelsea, maybe you’re more serious?] _Same heart, but getting older_.”
> 
> Вашингтон неофициально называют Яблочным штатом.
> 
> «В Чайна-тауне можно точно такую же за пять баксов найти» — первое, что Брюс услышал от Селины.
> 
> Буцефал — конь, которого купил царь Филипп, но приручил его двенадцатилетний сын (оказалось, что норовистый конь боялся собственной тени). Тем сыном был Александр Македонский, и Буцефал служил ему до глубокой старости.
> 
> Не умею в тонкие намёки: в пилоте «Готэма» Брюсу двенадцать лет.


End file.
